


何人如我爱你-1

by roroo373



Series: 何人如我爱你 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373





	何人如我爱你-1

他们已经结束了：耳机里不再传来粘腻的亲吻声，一阵床单与肌肤相触的悉索，然后是某扇门被关上了，隐约的流水声传来，很轻，但不会被他错过。事实上一个多小时的活春宫也已经使金廷祐心生厌烦，他为自己手淫射了一次，伴着耳机另一侧肉体的撞击声和金道英不加掩饰的呻吟喘息，他的哥哥在床上不是个多话的人，但偶尔还是会惊叫郑在玹的名字，金廷祐猜想这是因为那个人找到了属于他的彩蛋，这始终令他难以忍受。他当过太多次隐形的旁听者，无需掐表也清楚他们的性爱大概会持续多久，有些时候郑在玹会强留着金道英再来一次，这位情人节男孩无论在恋爱还是性上都懂得巧妙利用适当的撒娇作为武器。在这样的情况下，金廷祐就会看情况给金道英打去电话，假装对自己的哥哥在干什么一无所知，用这样那样的小借口，把他从郑在玹的手里再夺回来。情人节男孩当然会生气了——但他对撒娇总不及金廷祐精通。纯真的弟弟会挂掉电话，然后面无表情地回忆着听筒里哥哥少见的沙哑嗓音再射一次。

今晚他会给金道英发一条短信，告诉他家长都正好出门了，而他一个人不敢睡觉，请求亲爱的哥哥早点回来，“如果可以的话”，一个幼稚的、小心翼翼的、但行之有效的借口。金道英的手机发出了专属于他的提示音，过了半分钟聊天框里回了一句半小时后就会回来，金廷祐听到下床的声音，知道金道英应该是跟着进了浴室做必要的清理，夹带几个和男朋友甜蜜缠绵的吻。他摘下了耳机，关掉了自己安装调试的窃听设备，要是让金道英知道他的工科天赋用在这些地方大概要说教他不少了。但他从来只让哥哥看到自己不温不火的一面，学习优秀但不突出，能够考到班级前三的考试他只会把成绩控制在十几名，跟大多数人都能友好交谈然而常来往的只有几个，比起表达自己更多的是隐藏，金廷祐太过清楚金道英有多聪明，而他绝对不会冒险用任何一个出格的行为暴露自己，自己走向哥哥的路是漫长的峭壁，每一步都不允许出错。

哥。他让这个字在舌尖绕了一圈，然后咽入喉咙。他管金道英叫哥，但他俩没有半点血缘关系，金廷祐是金道英的姨妈的养子，当这位姨妈改嫁到国外时，金廷祐由于还没有完成学业便住进了金道英的家。金家的长子早就独立生活，金道英上大学又住校，金家的爸爸妈妈自然乐意把尚未挥霍完的父爱母爱赠与金廷祐。金道英只在假期时回来，金廷祐挂着一张乖巧的笑脸喊道英哥，当晚就因为金道英有些不知所措又害羞的脸梦遗。他后来连道英两个字都省去，只喊哥，圆润的音节被他念出绵长的丝线，一点一点把对面毫无防备的兔子裹紧结茧。他常常被人夸奖听话单纯，对长辈温顺体贴得不像领来的孩子，但只有金廷祐自己知道以前的他曾经为了晚饭后的糖果奖励把整个孤儿院的孩子都训练得听话，孤儿院的童年奠定了他所有性格的基础，他表里不一，他追求渴望，他可以为了自己想要的东西铺下天罗地网，现在金道英变成新的渴望本身，而郑在玹则是试图割破他的蛛网的一把利刃。

金廷祐算好时间做好卫生再藏起所有电子设备，等着金道英打开家门，看到自己的弟弟穿着睡衣裹着小毯子坐在沙发上。年长者走过来，弯下腰揉了揉他的头发，金廷祐眼尖地在衬衫领口阴影的边缘发现一个没有藏好的红印，想必也是郑在玹的杰作。他保持笑容回应着金道英的关怀，然后把手里的热茶递给了金道英：“哥，你声音有点哑，是不是有点感冒呀，喝点热的我们早点休息吧。”

金道英摸摸鼻子，实在不好意思在自己高中还没毕业的弟弟面前说出口是因为刚刚夜间活动太激烈喊哑的，便接过杯子咕咚咕咚喝了几大口掩饰尴尬。他没有喝出这杯茶有任何的问题，也没有看到弟弟眼神里翻涌的灰色，自然也不会发觉自己十五分钟后沾床就睡不是因为从郑在玹家赶回来太累，而是因为金廷祐给他的那杯茶里放了足量的安眠药。男孩把自己的哥哥好好地放平在床铺之上，缓慢而耐心地解开了他的睡衣扣子，仔仔细细扫视过所有郑在玹留下的痕迹，然后又把睡裤也脱下来扔到了一边。当他终于得以把自己的炽热送进金道英刚刚被操弄过还十分柔软的后穴时，他发出了一声得偿所愿的长叹。

郑在玹还没有睡，金道英洗完澡匆匆离开，让他一下子没了睡意，便随意地看着手机新闻。屏幕弹窗提示他有一封新邮件，来自金道英，他疑惑了一下不是说好回去陪弟弟睡觉怎么又发来消息，点开后却定在了原处。邮件里一个字都没有写，只有一张照片，是模糊的赤裸后背，吻痕沿着脊柱而下仿佛生来就有的胎记。郑在玹太熟悉这个背影了，因为他在一个多小时前正饱含爱意舔舐着这因瘦削而突起的蝴蝶骨。他的视线挪到照片角落，一只手撑在床铺之上，于是他忽然明了。

「耍了什么手段？下药了吗？」他敲打键盘回复。

对方很快发来回信：「随便你猜」

「只敢捡我的漏吗？」郑在玹装作嘲讽，庆幸金廷祐看不见自己用力得发白的指节。他按下发送，又忍不住拉回去审视那张像素不高的照片，试图找出哪些吻痕是自己留下的，哪些又是金廷祐覆盖上去的。

「很快就不会是捡漏了，会正式从你手上拿回来的」

呵。郑在玹深吸一口气。

「我不会松手的，接下来也不会有这样的漏洞让你钻了。」


End file.
